Altered Araby
by ApplePie22
Summary: A changed ending to James Joyce's work "Araby". The boy was the train heading to the bazaar. He was late, he had little money, and he did not know what to expect. Would Araby live up to the boy's expectations? Who will the boy meet at the bazaar? And how can the boy ever get the gift he promised to Mangan's sister? As the train slows, it becomes time to find out.


From outside of the train I could see a lighted dial of a clock indicating that it was ten minutes to ten. I took refuge in the fact that I still had until eleven to find a gift for Mangan's sister. My uncle coming home late worried me, but I remembered his words _All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy._ If I could, I would enjoy my time at Araby.

The train shuddered to a stop and I immediately ran to the nearest entrance. In my haste I paid a shilling instead of going to a sixpence entrance, leaving me with only a shilling leftover. After a short walk down the entrance tunnel I turned the corner only to bring my hand up to my eyes to block the flash of light that greeted me. After a few seconds of adjustment, I brought my hand down from my eyes only to bring it back up to my mouth in a gasp of surprise and glee.

The streets were lined with lamps of multiple designs and color, adjoined with shops and markets of all kinds. Even from the entrance I could see stands of food, drink, furniture, lights, art, clothing, and accessories. Hundreds of shops were plentiful and lined in all directions. I only lingered for a moment before remembering my resolve. I had to find a gift of some kind. I turned to the stall to my immediate left and began my search.

The stall I wondered into was selling artwork. The left wall held copies of landscapes painted by a man named Jack Butler Yeats, while the right side had stained glass created by Harry Clarke. Under each piece of art was a some information about each piece and their artist. I did not stay to read to relish in the art as my job was not yet completed. After leaving I started down the street heading to the middle of the bazaar.

I walked by an open market that looked to be selling rugs and looked over my shoulder to see a flutist playing to the side looking to attract customers. Out of the side of my eye I caught an increase in light and saw a shop selling the lamps that lined the streets. Across from there was a stall selling porcelain vases and flowered tea-sets. Next to it was a food market selling various vegetables. Finally my feet brought me to stand with necklaces and other jewelry. The jewelry was both beautiful and exotic; clearly coming from areas outside Ireland. I continued on my way, however, after finding out that the jewelry was made of gold and silver, costing much more than my shilling allowance.

After some time I made it to the center of the bazaar. A clock tower overlooking Araby warned me that it had already reached the eleventh hour and I knew I did not have much time remaining. I glanced in all directions and in a chance of luck, found exactly what I needed. There was a shop of dresses near the center of town. The dresses looked nothing like what I saw most women wear and I soon found out why as I approached. The sign above the stall read _Charles English dresses._ Sitting on a stool to the side was a man, I assumed to be Charles, who watched me appreciatively as I looked at the dresses. Once I came near, Charles opened his mouth to speak in a heavy English accent.

"O, boy you have a good eye you do! I've haven't sold but three dresses in Ireland. Haven't even had the time to shop myself!" he exclaimed.

"Sir I could watch the store for you. Though if it may not be of too much harm, could I trouble you for a shilling in payment?" I asked.

"I wouldn't want to trouble you boy. You know what they say: _All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy_..."

"But _all play and no work makes Jack a mere toy"_ I added.

"O, not only do ya got a good eye, you know your proverbs. I like ya boy. Tell ya what, you watch me stall while I shop, and I'll let ya have one of my dresses I personally tailored."

I eagerly accepted and stuttered my thank you. The man grabbed a handbag and left me at his stall. I took the time to get a better look at Araby. It really was quite the sight. Now that I had the time to rest, my ears were met with a surprise. I heard a orchestra of instruments playing different tunes and different volumes across Araby. There were violins, guitars, and unless my ears deceived me, a piano coming from somewhere. My nose was also met with a pleasantry. Shops of perfume mixed with the exotic food stalls around me to make an intoxicating aroma. I turned to the dresses that I was watching over thinking that I might as well get an idea of which dress I thought the girl I would return to would like. The dresses were all unique. There were yellows, blues, blacks, whites, and lots of browns. Some had simple lined designs, or just a flower pattern here or there. Some, though, were filled with lines moving in seemly random directions. My eyes fell upon the perfect dress. It was white with floral direction along the sides. The bottom and middle was accented with black and the top lined into a "V". I thought of Mangan's sister in this dress and knew it was the one I wanted to get her.

I was taken out of my daze when the clock tower's bell rang twelve times. I should have returned to my uncle by now. Just as I began to worry, Charles came into my view, and walked back to his store with a handbag full of trinkets. He smiled as he noticed the dress I was nearby.

"O, I'll say it again, boy, you have good eyes! I enjoyed tailoring that dress. Take it my friend, he said."

I stuttered out multiple "thank you's" and "sir's" knowing that he promised me his tailored work but still amazed by his kindness. I then apologized for having to leave abruptly, explaining that my uncle wanted me home by the twelfth hour. He heartily chuckled and looked back to me after handing me the dress.

"Go on boy take it. Just do me one favor. Remember Araby every time Mangan's sister wears it. O, and good luck 'Jack'."

I hastily ran away from the town center but stopped abruptly. I turned around to ask Charles how he knew about the girl I wanted to give the dress to. However, when I turned I only saw a barren stall containing nothing but cobwebs. As I turned I noticed that the lights, music, and aroma that I had just been enjoying was gone. All around me were either empty stalls, or shops closing with their owners preparing to leave. Checking to make sure I still had the dress and shilling, I resumed leaving the bazaar.

I did not know if I would get in trouble for arriving long past my designated time. I did not know if Mangan's sister would return my affection. However, I did know one thing as I boarded the train heading back home...

I will always remember Araby.


End file.
